


The Skin of a Golden Lion.

by FaustGirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En esta historia he añadido frases y palabras en Quenya y Khuzdûl por que me pareció interesante probarlo.<br/>Dejo aquí un link para que podáis saber que significan.</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6189589</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia he añadido frases y palabras en Quenya y Khuzdûl por que me pareció interesante probarlo.  
> Dejo aquí un link para que podáis saber que significan.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6189589

La paz reinaba sobre Rivendel, el reino de Elrond, mientras un grupo de elfos, buscaba desesperadamente a Gandalf el Gris.  
-No le veo por ninguna parte.  
Doblaron una esquina y se toparon con el mago.  
-Vaya, vaya, pero si son Mara, Valian, Tiúnviel y Firith ¿Me buscabaís?-les preguntó entre risas.  
-Tenemos que hablar contigo-respondió Firith.  
-Claro, pero mejor vayámos al patio y tras sentarnos os escucharé encantado-sonrió y emprendieron la marcha hacia el amplio patio rodeado de flores de todos los colores y formas.  
Se sentaron y un largo rato después, Valian habló.  
-Queremos que nos cuentes cosas sobre la señorita Brine-le miró fijamente.  
-Si lo que quereis saber es su historia, os la contaré, pero es algo larga por que hizo muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo-se acomodó en su asiento y se quitó el gorro.  
Todos le miraban atentamente casi sin pestañear, esperando a que hablase.  
-Veamos, primero tendre que hablar de sus padres...-cruzó las manos y pasó la mirada sobre los elfos, lo que creó aún más tensión entre ellos.  
-Cuentanos ya por favor, nos vas a matar-dijo Mara.  
Gandalf se rió un poco.  
-Está bien, está bien, la contaré del tirón, así que os recomiendo que esteis muy atentos-apoyó las manos en las rodillas.  
Todos asintieron.  
-Como iba diciendo, sus padres eran Bryngwen e Isa, él era el rey de Caleah cuando se casaron, y sus padres, Pithra y Arien, estában muy contentos de que al final su hijo hubiese encontrado a una buena mujer y...-cerró los ojos, e intentó recordar, la última vez que los había visto juntos.  
-Lord Elrond nos ha contado que ella tenía dos hermanos-le cortó Tiúnviel.  
Gandalf carraspeó y abrió los ojos.  
-Si, tenía dos hermanos, Aidan y Fiora, todavía parece que fue ayer cuando nacieron esos dos-se rió un poco.  
-¿Y ella era la pequeña?-le preguntó Mara.  
-Ella fue la última que nació, pero no era hija de Bryngwen-les miró de uno en uno.  
El grupo de elfos parecía muy sorpendido.  
-Ella era hija de un hombre que se llamaba Coll, que era un poderoso mago de la Isla Blanca y conoció a su madre durante uno de sus viajes mientras Bryngwen estaba en la guerra-suspiró y adoptó una posición más comoda.  
-He oido que solo pueden llegar a esa isla los que son hijos de los que viven allí-Valian se rocogió el pelo en una coleta baja.  
-Exacto, todo el mundo dice que es una leyenda, pero yo se que es verdad, ya que nuestra querida Eilan ha estado allí, pero me estoy adelantado...-sonrió.  
Cerca del patio, Arwen, estába dando un paseo y al ver allí a Gandalf y los demás, se acercó.  
-Buenas tardes.  
-Dama Arwen-todos los elfos bajaron un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia.  
-Hola Arwen, les estaba contando la historia de Eilan-sonrió.  
-Me gustaría poder volver a escucharla, nunca me canso de ella, si me lo permites claro-se acercó al banco en el que estaba sentado Gandalf.  
-Como iba yo a prohibirtelo-apoyó la mano en el trozo de banco que tenía al lado y ella se sentó.  
-Continuemos pues...-miró a Arwen.  
-Antes de que digas nada, iré a por algo de bebida ya que no puedes estar hablando todo el rato sin nada que beber-Tiúnviel se levantó para volver dos o tres minutos después con unos cuantos elfos que traían una mesa, comida y bebida.  
-Muchas gracias querida-dijo mientras lo colocaban todo y se iban.  
-De nada-se sentó y todos llenaron sus vasos antes de que él volviese a hablar.  
-Todo el mundo pensaba que era hija del Rey, por que regresó de la batalla unos días después de que Isa se hubiese quedado embarazada, estába muy mal herido, pero tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para hacer el amor con su amada esposa, pero cuando nació todo parecía normal, hasta que una noche se transformó en un hurón, lo que probocó que la reina no quisiese cuidarla por miedo a que le ocurriese algo si la tocaba-cerró los ojos de nuevo y soltó un largo suspiro.  
-Pobrecita, pero no fue su culpa-dijo Firith antes de darle un par de tragos a su vaso.  
-Pues no, pero tuvo mala suerte eso fue todo, lo bueno es que su abuela si quiso cuidarla y le dio una infancia más o menos feliz, ya que todo el mundo se metía con ella por que estaba más cómoda entre los animales que entre las personas, lo que conllevó meses de sufrimiento para ella hasta que cuando cumplió los seis años, vino a verme a la habitación que me habían dejado y me dijo que quería venir conmigo y alejarse de allí para siempre-sonrió un poco recordándo a aquella niña que le había mirado directamente a los ojos, completamente convencída de lo que hacía.  
-Y entonces la trajistes aquí-dijo Arwen, que todavía recordaba el día en el que llegó y miraba todo con una aplastante curiosidad.  
-Creí que aquí estaría bien y no me equivoqué-sonrió.  
-Esa niña poseía una curiosidad arolladora, por no decir como reaccionó cuando nos vio las orejas, estaba fascinada-se rió un poco.  
-Cierto, nunca la había visto tan sorprendida por algo desde que la conocí-cogió su vaso y le dio un par de tragos.  
-Nosotros nunca tuvimos el placer de conocerla, pero por lo que contáis seguro que era encantadora-les dijo Tiúnviel mientras jugeteaba con una uva.  
-Lo era y lo sigue siendo-Arwen apoyó el vaso en la mesa y Gandalf se dispuso a continuar.  
-Permaneció aquí hasta los nueve años, aprendió a hablar y escribir en élfico mientras yo viajaba y cuando volví a por ella, me la llevé a las Montañas Azules, donde la dejé viviendo con un buen amigo mío y su familia-desde el fondo de su corazón, le daba las gracias a Thorin Escudo de Roble, por haberle permitido vivir con ellos.  
-En las Montañas Azules hay enanos ¿verdad?-le preguntó Mara.  
-En efecto, para ser más exactos los enanos de Erebor expulsados por Smaug y estuvo viviendo con Thorin Escudo de Roble, sus sobrinos Fili y Kili y su hermana Dis.  
-¿Y hasta cuando estuvo allí?-le preguntó Firith.  
-Pues estuvo unos cinco años en los que aprendió su lengua, escritura, tradiciones, a utilizar la forja, regatear en el mercado y a desarollar sus poderes con la máxima precaución posible-le respondió.  
-¿Y no le hizo daño a nadie?-le preguntaron Valian y Tiúnviel.  
-No, siempre se iba al bosque que había lejos de la ciudad y allí practicaba hasta quedarse si fuerzas.  
-¿Y Thorin permitió que una niña de catorce años se fuese sola por ahí?.  
-Estaba completamtne seguro de que se las apañaría, nos vimos unas cuantas veces durante sus aventuras y tras estar viajando un año o dos, llegó a un pequeño pueblo de la costa, en el que compró una barca y se hizo a la mar, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que encontraría algo muy importante.  
Gandalf continuó su historia y relató poco a poco sus hazañas hasta que llegó la noche y todo el mundo se fue a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado unos meses desde que había vuelto de la Isla Blanca y tardé un tiempo en volver a acostumbrarme al ajetreo y la vida que tanto tiempo llevaba sin experimentar.  
Desde la costa viajé hacia las Montañas Azules para visitar la que había sido como mi familia durante varios años.  
Recorrí la ciudad y sus atestadas calles llenas de puestos, talleres y herrerías mientras miles de recuerdos botaban dentro de mi cabeza en los que Fili, Kili y yo corríamos portodas partes, jugando o persiguiendonos.  
Llegue a la casa en la que había vivido y golpeé suavemente la puerta, la cual abrió una enana de cabello negro.  
-¿Quieres algo muchacha?-me preguntó.  
-Estoy buscando a una mujer que se llama Dis, pero no se si sigue viviendo en la ciudad y creí que podría estar en esta casa-mentí mientras intentaba no reirme y lanzarme a sus brazos después de tantos años sin verla.  
-Yo soy Dis, pero no sé porque alguien como tu me estaría buscando-me miró mejor y se quedó congelada al reconocerme.  
La abracé y unos pocos segundos después nos separamos.  
-No me puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado, estás hecha toda una mujercita, seguro que los chicos se quedarán muy impresionados al verte y seguro que a Thorin le dará un ataque al ver que te has cortado el pelo-sonrió y entramos en la casa.  
-Lo más probable ¿Están aquí?-le pregunté mientras me daba un vaso lleno de zumo de alguna fruta que no pude identificar.  
-Desgraciadamente no, se fueron a hacer una de las suyas-se sentó y suspiró tristemente.  
Me senté con ella y le cogí las manos.  
-Solo espero que regresen vivos-me miró.  
-¿De dónde?-le pregunté con alguna que otra idea por la cabeza.  
-Erebor-cerró los ojos y apretó mis manos.  
Por un momento dejé de respirar y los latidos de mi corazón se extinguieron.  
-¿Están locos?-me levanté y me apoyé en una de las mesitas que había en la cocina con las manos sobre la cara.  
-Intenté convencer a Thorin de que era una locura, pero no me hizo caso y se los llevó con él-apoyó las manos en el regazo.  
-Es muy testarudo, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es imposible hacer que lo olvide...-miré las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones.  
Dis se levantó.  
-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿tienes algún sitio para pasar la noche?-me preguntó mientras miraba la puesta de sol por la ventana.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-Te puedo preparar la habitación y duermes aquí-sonrió.  
-Sería perfecto, he hechado de menos este sitio-cogí la bolsa y la subí a la habitación mientras Dis me preparaba un baño de agua caliente.  
Al entrar en el cuarto, una ola de nostalgia me golpeó y comencé a recordar todos los momentos buenos, malos y caóticos que habían ocurrido en ella.  
-Dios...-me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y dejé caer la bolsa al suelo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba los jugetes con los que jugaba en aquellos días.  
Noté la mano de Dis en mi hombro y me giré.  
-Ya lo tienes listo, metete enseguida o el agua se enfriará.  
-Gracias, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba sin bañarme con agua caliente-corrí al baño minetras me desvestía a toda prisa por el pasillo.  
Salí una hora y media despúes mucho más limpia y relajada, con un vestido algo viejo que tenía en la bolsa.  
-No me puedo creer todo lo que has crecido-susurró Dis, que acababa de salir de la habitación.  
-Por supuesto, antes tenía catorce y estaba como una tabla, y ahora que tengo casi veinte ya ves-me estiré.  
Bajamos a la cocina y cenamos lo que me pareció un banquete en comparación con la cantidad de comida que solía comer habitualmente.  
-Estaba todo buenísimo-dejé caer todo mi peso sobre la silla.  
-Me alegro-sonrió y nos pusimos a recoger.  
El viento de la medianoche golpeó las ventanas haciéndolas temblar.  
-Creo que me iré a dormir ya, estoy agotada del viaje-le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a acostarme.  
-Buenas noches cielo-miró como subía lentamente las escaleras.  
Me tumbé bocaarriba sobre la cama y unas tremendas ganas de llorar se agolparon en mi pecho.  
-Malditos idiotas...-cambié de posición e intenté dormir.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di la vuelta evitando los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.  
Algo golpeó la puerta suavemente y la voz de Dis resonó al otro lado.  
-El desayuno está listo.  
-Ahora bajo...-aparté las mantas y me levanté lentamente.  
Abrí la bolsa y me vestí con lo único limpio que me quedaba.  
-Tengo que compar algo más de ropa....  
Tras el desayuno sentí que la comida de un ejército al completo había ido a parar directamente a mi estómago.  
-¿Quiéres más?-me preguntó Dis, que estaba fregando los platos.  
-Creo que si como algo más moriré-al ponerme de pie me tambaleé un poco al no estar acostumbrada a comer tanto de golpe.  
-¿Te quedarás hoy tambien?-me preguntó.  
-No puedo, tengo que ir a visitar a unos amigos, pero te aseguro que me encantaría quedarme más tiempo-la miré tristemente sintiéndome mal por volver a dejar sola a la mujer que había sido una madre para mi.  
-Entonces te prepararé comida para el viaje-comenzó a meter en una bolsa de tela una barra de pan, queso, algo de embutido y unos dulces, lo que me pareció suficiente para los días de viaje que tenía por delante.  
Subí a por mis cosas y guardé la bolsa con la comida en mi mochila.  
-Toma puede que en algún momento te haga falta-me tendió una especie de bulto blando, que al tacto parecía ropa y lo guardé.  
-Gracias-le di un abrazo intentando contener las lágrimas.  
-¿Te irás ya?-me preguntó.  
-Todavía no, quiero mirar un rato la casa para que nunca se me olvide como es-nos separamos y comencé a intentar memorizar cada pequeño detalle.  
La casa tenía dos plantas y nunca le daba el sol más de lo debido.  
La entrada no era nada del otro mundo, pero al pisar su suelo, te sentías inmediatamente como en casa.  
Si mirabas a la izquierda, podías ver el salón y una amplia cocina, llena de plantas y flores, las cuales descansaban sobre la gran mesa del comedor, que era perfecta para una gran familia.  
El salón era muy acogedor y tenía una gran chimenea frente a la que a Thorin, sentados en los grandes sillones de color azul le gustaba trenzarme el pelo y Fili y Kili contaban chistes e historias.  
En la parte derecha, había un baño ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, decorado con algunos tapices y pinturas, al igual que el salón y las paredes de la escalera.  
Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la gran escalera de caoba, cuyos escalones estaban cubiertos por una alfombra de color marrón claro.  
Cuando llegué a esa casa por primera vez, lo que más miedo me dio fue la escalera, me pareció enorme.  
Las habitaciones estaban colocadas a la derecha y a la izquierda del pasillo.  
La primera empezando por la derecha era la de Fili y Kili, que dormían juntos.  
Las dos camas estaban vacías y parecía que no había entrado nadie allí en algún tiempo.  
Enfrente se encontraba la habitación de Dis, la cual estaba llena de flores y cosas de colores muy femeninos.  
Si te acercabas a la puerta, podías captar el olor de la lavanda fresca.  
Al fondo del pasillo había un baño muchísimo más grande que el otro, en el que siempre por cualquier casualidad terminábamos coincidiendo todos.  
La bañera que había en su interior era enorme y podía meterse más de una persona, por eso Thorin siempre que iba a bañarse me arrastraba con él, ya que en aquellos días como siempre estaba en la calle corriendo y jugando, volvía muy sucia y no quería bañarme.  
-Como le odio...-murmuré mientras me sonrojaba al recordarlo ya que por aquel entonces me daba igual quien me viese desnuda.  
Los dos cuartos restantes eran el mio, que en ese momento no tenía mucho en su interior y el de Thorin.  
Me asomé por la puerta y sonreí al recordar como siendo una renacuaja siempre me escondía bajo la cama y cuando se iba me ponía su abrigo, que me quedaba enorme y parecía que fuese a comerme de un momento a otro.  
Siempre tenía algo de miedo por que me descubriese, pero tampoco fue para tanto, lo único que hacía era reirse y revolverme el pelo con cariño.  
-No puedo con esta casa, me supera-le dije a Dis con la cara algo roja.  
-Lo sé mi niña-me abrazó y sin poder evitarlo, lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Tras un par de minutos, me colgué la mochila del hombro y me acerqué a la puerta.  
-Debo irme ya, tengo unos cuantos días de viaje por delante.  
-Ten mucho cuidado y ponte esto, te protegerá-me acarició la mejilla y me dio una pulsera echa con cuero y cuentas.  
-Te echaré de menos-volví a abrazarla y abrí la puerta.  
-Mucha suerte si los encuentras-agitó un poco la mano.  
-Âkminrûkzu-intenté sonreir, pero no pude.  
Abandoné las montañas con una sensación de vacío en el pecho y unas ganas de llorar que superaban todo lo racional, pero me obligué a proseguir el camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Unos días después llegué a Esgaroth y visité a Bardo, un conocido mio, para después atravesar el bosque en el que se encontraba el reino del rey elfo Thranduil para poder llegar a la casa de Beorn, un cambiapiles que podía transformarse en un gigantesco oso y al que Gnadalf me había presentado hace muchos años.  
En cuanto divisé la casa, una gran alegría me invadió, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a ese grandullón y estaba segura de que se sorprendería al verme.  
Entré en la casa y vi que no había nadie dentro.  
-¿Beorn?-me apoyé en la puerta y noté que algo grande y cálido se metía bajo mi brazo.  
Di un bote y salí de la casa, solo para ver que era él en su forma animal.  
-Me has dado un buen susto- reí.  
Él se transformó y fue a por algo de ropa.  
-Sabía que eras tu, pude olerte-me abrazó con cuidado y entramos.  
Comimos algo y hablamos sore todo el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos.  
-Partiré mañana hacia Rivendel, lo hecho de menos-empapé un trozo de pan en miel.  
-Seguro que se alegran de verte-vertió algo más de leche en mi taza.  
Bebí unos grandes tragos y la apoyé en la mesa.  
-Pues si que tenías hambre.  
-Me robaron lo que me quedaba de comida y con suerte que solo querían eso-mordí otro trozo de pan.  
La puerta se abrió un poco y por ella entró un perrito de color café que se puso a dar saltos de alegría en cuanto me vio.  
-¿Me doi un baño y después seguimos hablando?-le pregunté.  
Él asintió.  
-Lo tienes todo preparado fuera-acarició al perrito y este ladró alegremente.  
-Gracias-sonreí y salí a darme un buen baño, aunque fuese con agua fria.  
No le hice ascos a la ropa que Beorn había sacado para mi y entré con el perrito de color café en brazos.  
-Cuando puedas quema el montón de ropa que dejé fuera, está medio rota y manchada de sangre que no puedo quitar-me senté.  
-Descuida-acarició al perro y este comenzó a menear la cola más rápido que antes.  
Pasamos el resto del día hablando hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y millones de estrellas brillaron el él.  
-No recordaba lo bonitas que podían llegar a ser...-suspiré y me tumbé sobre la hierba.  
Beorn me tiró una manta encima.  
-Si te vas a quedar ahí fuera un rato, por lo menos abrígate-me miró como un padre miraría a su hija.  
-Gracias-me la eché por encima y en vez de volver a tumbarme me quedé sentada.  
Entré un rato después, bebí algo de leche caliente con miel y me fui a dormir.  
-Buenas noches-le grité a Beorn desde la cama.  
-Buenas noches-contestó él antes de irse a vigilar los alrrededores.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un molesto zumbido en el oido y al abrir los ojos, vi que apoyada en la almohada había una abeja enorme.  
-¡Ah!-grité mientras me caía de la cama con un gran estruendo.  
La abeja salió volando y me levanté del suelo frotándome el codo.  
-Maldito bichejo...-bajé a la cocina y Beorn al verme comenzó a reirse.  
-A eso le llamo yo una buena forma de levantarse-colocó sobre la mesa una taza y la llenó de leche caliente.  
-Si tu lo dices...-me senté y le di un buen trago.  
Él se sentó.  
-¿Irás hoy a Rivendel?.  
-Saldré hoy, son varios días de viaje y tal y como están las cosas no sé cuanto tardaré-mordí un trozo de pan blanco.  
-Entonces te prepararé comida para el viaje y algo de ropa de la que dejastes aquí la última vez-se levantó y comenzó a llenar de comida la bolsa que me había dado Dis.  
-Gracias, y si tienes algo de vino por ahí te agradecería mucho que me llenases la botella que tengo en la mochila.  
-Por supuesto y vístete ya a ver si vas a coger frío.  
Sonreí y tras terminarme la leche subí las escaleras y me vestí con la ropa que había dejado sobre la silla la noche anterior.  
Cuando volví a bajar Beorn estaba metiendo la comida en la mochila y tenía la botella vacía en la mano.  
-Cerraré la botella con cera, así no se te saldrá y no se estropeará-quitó el tapón y volvió a la cocina.  
-Voy a darle de comer a los animales mientras-me acerqué a la puerta.  
-Te lo agradecería-dijo mientras vertía el vino dentro de la botella.  
Salí y me dirigí hacia los establos para darle de comer a los ponis y a los caballos.  
-Hola bonitos-todos se me acercaron para que los acariciase.  
Cogí la horca y comencé a ponerles heno en los comederos.  
Acaricié a uno de los ponis el cual era de color gris y desde siempre había sido uno de mis favoritos.  
Después le di de comer a lo perros y un poco después a los demás animales.  
-Ya está-me sequé la frente al entrar.  
-Muchas gracias, ya lo tienes todo listo-Beorn dejó la mochila sobre la mesa.  
-De nada y gracias por todo-me puse la capa y me colgué la mochila del hombro.  
Nos abrazamos y me fui de allí algo triste, pero con la cabeza pensando en los días de viaje que me separaban de Rivendel.  
Utilicé rutas alternativas, que añadieron días al viaje, pero garantizaban mi seguridad y tuve que dar un rodeo para evitar una manda de huargos salvajes.


	4. Chapter 4

Suspiré aliviada cuando divisé Rivendel y sonreí ante la sorpresa de los elfos al verme después de tantos años.  
Bajé lentamente al valle y vi como unos cuantos elfos corrían hacia el interior para avisar de la llegada de viajeros.  
Cuando llegué a la puerta, Lindir estaba allí esperando con unos cuantos guardias.  
-Bienvenido sea viajero, si necesita comida y cobijo el señor de Rivendel estará dispuesto a ofrecerselo-me miraba fijamente.  
-Eso es justo lo que estaba buscando-le miré con la capucha todavía sobre el rostro, lo que le impedía verme los ojos.  
Entramos mientras los guardias que le acompañaban se colocaban detrás de mi.  
Me instalaron en una habitación y se fueron, seguramente para avisar de mi llegada a Lord Elrond.  
Suspiré aliviada al quitarme la capa y en el silencio del cuarto pude escuchar como una alegre música y unas graves voces venían del patio.  
Me asomé y vi que estaba lleno de enanos a los cuales reconocí de inmediato.  
-Maldición...-me senté en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.  
-Que alegría volver a verte Eilan hija de Coll-Elrond se me acercó.  
Di un pequeño respingo ya que no le había oído llegar.  
Me levanté y realicé una leve reverencia.  
-Haira lúmello!-sonreí.  
-Alassië nari hendu i cenantet-se colocó a mi lado.  
-Es bueno volver por aquí de vez en cuando-me rasqué el cuello.  
Miré de reojo al patio y vi como algunos de los enanos estaban bailando y dando gritos.  
-Tienes hoy en tu casa unos huéspedes bastante curiosos.  
-En efecto y por tu cara parece que los conoces-los miró desde lo alto.  
-Me crié con algunos de ellos cuando me fui de aquí.  
-Eso explica por qué te he encontrado en el suelo-sonrió.  
Fuimos a la biblioteca y le conté todo lo que había hecho durante los diez años que habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado aquí.  
-Sin duda has vivido muchas aventuras desde entonces.  
Sonrió y apoyó la mano sobre mi hombro.  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en mi cara.  
-Iré a buscar a Arwen, se alegrará mucho de verte-salió de la estancia y me dejó sola unos minutos.  
Estaba todo tan tranquilo que cuando noté que alguien me abrazaba por detrás grité.  
Cuando me tranquilicé reconocí los brazos de Arwen y comencé a reirme como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Me di la vuelta todavía entre sus brazos y la abracé de vuelta.  
-Te he echado mucho de menos-sonreí.  
-Entonces compartimos el mismo sentimiento-ella también sonrió.  
Se apartó un poco de mi y se sorprendió mucho al ver lo corto que tenía le pelo.  
-Nunca bromeaste cuando dijistes que un día te cortarías el pelo-me miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.  
Me sonrojé.  
-No tenía pensado llevarlo tan corto pero tuve un accidente y terminó así-apoyé la cabeza contra su hombro.  
Mientras estábamos así entraron en la biblioteca Elrond y Gandalf.  
Arwen y yo nos soltamos y estuve a punto de lanzarme para abrazar a Gandalf, pero fui despacio y antes de que pudiese decir una sola palabra él me apretó contra su pecho mientras reía.  
-Has crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que nos vimos y te has cortado el pelo...-me separó de él y suspiró.  
Le miré con algo de miedo pero él lo único que hizo fue darme un beso en la mejilla.  
-Espero que no hayas traído contigo una nueva cicatriz porque a este paso vas a parecer un trozo de carne lleno de cortes-me miró.  
Junté las manos y miré al suelo algo nerviosa antes de hablar.  
-Pues resulta que si me he traído alguna nueva conmigo-me di la vuelta y le enseñe una cicatriz que descansaba sobre la parte baja de la espalda, cerca del riñón izquierdo.  
-Hasta que no te mates o te conviertas en un tapíz lleno de remiendos no vas a parar-torció el gesto.  
-Tuve bastante suerte después de todo, por que casi todas las heridas que he tenido estos últimos años fueron en la otra forma y no dejaron marca-me rasqué la nuca.  
-Es bueno saberlo. Sonrió.  
-Creo que deberíamos volver con los enanos y dejarla descansar, ha debido de ser un viaje muy largo-Elrond nos miró.  
-Será lo mejor-suspiré y me froté los ojos.  
Arwen me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación y todos volvieron abajo.  
Desperté cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando y salí fuera para tomar algo de aire pero cuando abrí la puerta me choqué con algo.  
Ambos gritamos y me di cuenta de que era Ori y que detrás de él estaban Fili y Kili.  
-Perdón-volví a meterme en el cuarto y di un portazo, dejando a los tres enanos en el pasillo bastante sorprendidos.  
-¿Qué narices ha sido eso?-le preguntaron los hermanos a Ori.  
-Ni idea, solo sé que me he chocado contra algo bastante blando-se puso algo rojo.  
Fili y Kili se rieron y los tres volvieron a bajar.  
El pulso se me había disparado y parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.  
-¿Me habrán reconocido?-intenté tranquilizarme y me tumbé en la cama.  
Debí de quedarme dormida ya que poco a poco todo sonido fue opacándose hasta quedar en silencio.  
Pasé un par de días más allí y salí corriendo a buscar a los enanos, que se habían ido un día antes.  
En un cierto punto les perdí la pista, ya que siendo un hurón no podía ir demasiado rápido, así que decidí ir a casa de Beorn ya que Gandalf antes de que me marchase me había dicho que probablemente le harían una visita al viejo cambiapieles en su camino a Erebor.  
Llegué a la cabaña ya caída la noche y vi que todos los enanos estaban durmiendo dentro.  
Busqué a Beorn y lo encontré sentado en la Carroca.  
-Has vuelto-me miró con esos ojos tan enormes que tenía cuando se transformaba.  
-Así es, me alegro de que les hayas dado refugio, son muy importantes para mi-me subí a su cabeza y me tumbé allí.  
-Levan aquí unos cuantos días y ¿te parece divertido tumbarte en mi cabeza?.  
-Parece que tienes un pegote de nata-miré hacia la derecha ya que un ruido había captado mi atención.  
-Muy graciosa.  
Se levantó y nos fuimos.  



	5. Chapter 5

Me levanté temprano y me fui a dar un paseo o como yo lo llamaba, llenarme hasta arriba de barro.  
Regresé a la cabaña con la ropa y el pelo llenos de suciedad.  
-¿Te has vuelto a caer en la leñera?-me preguntó Beorn riéndose mientras le llenaba la jarra a Fili.  
Le hice un gesto con la mano.  
-Tienes el baño y la ropa lista.  
Asentí y salí fuera.  
-¿Quién es el muchacho?-le preguntó Thorin.  
-Un conocido mio, le dejo quedarse aquí de vez en cuando al volver de sus viajes-bebió un gran trago de leche.  
Una hora después entré en la casa completamente vestida.  
Beorn me había dejado fuera una camisa de color azul oscuro con bordados de plata, un pantalón gris oscuro y unas botas negras que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla.  
Todos me miraron fijamente ya que lo que creían que era en muchacho en realidad era una joven.  
Me acerqué a la mochila y de ella saqué un conturón oscuro con bordados de múltiples colores y una vez puesto le colgué un par de bolsas pequeñas y un estuche cuadrado.  
Después extraje un pequeño saquito y volví a salir fuera.  
Todos permanecieron en silencio y fuera se escucharon los ladridos de unos cuantos perros.  
Entré por la puerta con uno de ellos dando saltos entre mis pies.  
-Ava!-le grité intentando colocarme la última cuenta, que se cayó al suelo.  
Antes de que pudiese reaccionar Thorin la recogió y la miró detenidamente para después mirarme a mi.  
Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada y me la devolvió.  
-Âkminrûk zu-realicé una pequeña reverencia y todos me miraron con los ojos como platos.  
Balin se levantó y se acercó a mi lo suficiente como para tenerme a su alcance.  
-No puede ser...-me abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y fue entonces cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de quién era.  
-Birashagimi-le abracé casi al borde del llanto.  
-No pasa nada bonita-me besó la frente y en cuanto nos separamos Fili y Kili se lanzaron hacia mi para abrazarme, lo que hizo que nos cayésemos al suelo entre risas y llantos.  
-Y parece que fue ayer cuando se fue de las Montañas Azules-Dwalin consoló a su hermano que no paraba de llorar.  
-Has crecido muchísimo-me dijo Kili mientras seguíamos tirados en el suelo.  
-Un poco-sonreí y miré a Fili, que estaba algo rojo e hizo que mi cara se pusiese al darme cuenta de como nos habíamos quedado.  
Me levanté algo avergonzada y los demás enanos me rodearon hasta que Bofur saltó sobre mi y nos abrazamos mientras dábamos vueltas.  
-Vaya fuerza tienes-me dio un golpecito en el brazo cuando le dejé en el suelo.  
-He entrenado mucho durante todo este tiempo-le di un toquecito con el dedo índice en la nariz.  
Miré a Gandalf que me sonrió y algo a su izquierda me llamó la atención.  
-¿Os habéis traido un niño con vosotros?-le pregunté alarmada a Thorin.  
No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que el "niño" se levantó y se quedó de pie delante de mi.  
-No soy un niño señorita-me miró.  
-Eso puedo verlo, pero no lo entiendo...-miré a Gandalf.  
-¿Pasa algo malo?.  
-¿Qué es?-le pregunté señalándo al hombrecillo.  
-Eso, Eilan, es un hobbit.  
Los ojos casi se me salieron de la cara cuando escuché la palabra "hobbit" salir de su boca.  
Bajé al pequeño ser de la parte alta de la escalera y comencé a dar vueltas a su alrrededor observandolo.  
-¿Se puede saber que hace?-le preguntó a Gandalf con una mezcla de confusión y enfado mientras no dejaba de seguirme con la mirada.  
-Eres algo totalmente nuevo para ella, nunca ha visto a niguno de vuestra raza-encendió su pipa y le dio una calada.  
-Eso no le da derecho a tratarme así-se cruzó de brazos.  
Me detuve frente a él y le miré directamente a los ojos.  
-Lamento mucho si os he ofendido de alguna manera señor...-me puse roja al darme cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.  
-Bolsón, Bilbo Bolsón-se puso algo colorado.  
-Señor Bolsón, ruego que me disculpéis, no volverá a ocurrir nada parecido-hice una pequeña reverencia.  
-Disculpas aceptadas.  
Alcé la cabeza y algunas de las cuentas que llevaba en el pelo tintinearon.  
-Muchísimas gracias señor.  
Me aparté de él y me di la vuelta para encarar a Thorin, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
-Si te vas a enfadar por que me corté el pelo te aseguro que no me importa lo más mínimo-me acerqué a él para estar a su altura.  
Ambos permanecimos en silencio hasta que de improviso Thorin me agarró por la muñeca y me abrazó.  
-Ya nos podrías haber escrito aunque fuera una sola vez, llevábamos seis años sin saber nada de ti-me apretó más fuerte contra él.  
-No tuve ninguna oportunidad de poder escribirle a nadie, lo siento...-le miré con los ojos llorosos.  
-No llores anda, ya estás con nosotros, eso es lo que importa-sonrió.  
Su respuesta me reconfortó mucho.  
Iba a decir algo, pero un fuerte rugido me lo impidió.  
-¿Has desayunado algo esta mañana antes de ir a correr por ahí?-me preguntó Beorn.  
-La verdad es que no-le respondí mientras todos estallaban en carcajadas.  
Volvímos a sentarnos a la mesa y comí como si no lo hubiera echo en un mes.  
El resto del día lo pasamos hablando de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en mi ausencia.  
-De cierta forma echo de menos la isla, nunca hacía frío-suspiré y me forté los hombros.  
-Cada sitio tiene sus cosas-Beorn me miró.  
Miré de reojo la pared del establo y vi que en ella estaban apoyadas dos varas que probablemente me llegasen por la cintura.  
Me levanté a por ellas mientras mi cabeza pensaba que hacer.  
-¡Fili!-le lancé la vara y él la cogió en el aire.  
Todos me miraron y suspiraron.  
-Ya estamos otra vez...-Thorin se llevó las manos a la cara.  
Me acerqué a Fili y apoyé la vara en el banco en el que antes había estado sentada.  
-¿Quiéres que vuelva a darte una paliza como la última vez?-se quitó el abrigo.  
-Puede que esta vez sea al revés, te puedo asegurar que he mejorado mucho-me quité las botas y agarré la vara como si fuese una espada.  
Él hizo lo mismo y nos movimos lentamente hasta que estuvimos seguros de que no le podíamos dar a nadie.  
-¿Preparada?.  
-¿Lo dudas?.  
Comenzamos a andar en círculos hasta que ambos dimos un paso al frente y las varas chocaron la una contra la otra.  
Aguanté todo lo que pude pero tuve que retirarme y de puro milagro esquivé su siguiente ataque.  
Intenté recordar algunos de los movimientos que mi padre me había enseñado y tras algo de persecución y algún que otro golpe por parte de ambos decidí ponerlos en práctica.  
Esquivé otro ataque de Fili y él comenzó a reirse.  
-¿No querías enfrentarte a mí?.  
-Pues claro que si...-intenté controlar la respiración.  
Nos quedamos quietos y en un momento de distracción provocado por una ardilla me coloqué rápidamente a su izquierda y le hice caer.  
-¡Eso es trampa!-intentó agarrarme del tobillo para hacerme cae también, pero di un salto y me transformé en hurón dejando que mi ropa cayese al suelo formando una pila.  
Ante tal evento todos se quedaron boquiabiertos menos Gandalf y Beorn.  
-Creí que se lo enseñarías mucho más adelante-Gandalf le dio una calada a su pipa.  
-No me ha quedado de otra-me subí al regazo de Boern, que me acarició.  
Fili se levantó del suelo y se me acercó.  
-¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-me preguntó mientras me cogía y me dejaba sobre su hombro.  
-Desde siempre, lo que pasa es que me daba miedo que lo supieseis-le miré con mis diminutos ojos negros.  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kili.  
-No sabía si me íbais a seguir tratando del mismo modo.  
Todos comenzaron a reirse a causa de mi comentario.  
-¿Eres boba? te habríamos querido igual o más, eres algo único-dijo Dwalin sonriente.  
Me bajé del hombro de Fili.  
-Beorn...-me coloqué al lado de la ropa.  
Él se levantó.  
-Tienes que aprender a controlar eso, no voy a estar siempre para taparte cuando te vistes después de transformarte.  
Se colocó delante de mi.  
Al estar a contraluz, la diminuta sombra del hurón adoptó una forma más grande, más humana.  
Le di un toque en el brazo y salí de detrás de él.  
Mientras ellos hablaban yo estaba ocupada rebuscando en la mochila.  
-Se lo que me vas a preguntar hobbit y la respuesta es que cada vez que se transforma al ser más pequeña deja todo lo que lleve encima atrás, lo que significa que cada vez que adopta su forma animal se queda completamente desnuda si vuelve a su forma humana.  
Todos le miraron sin poder creérselo y muchos se pusieron algo rojos.  
-Tiene que aprender a controlarlo y cuando lo haga ya no tendrá ningún problema.  
Me senté con ellos y me miraban algo incómodos.  
-¿Se lo has contado?- le pregunté chillando más roja que un tomate.  
-No te vas a morir por eso ¿no?-me revolvió el pelo.  
Bufé.  
-Eres increíble, me voy a dormir, estoy enfadada contigo-me levanté de un salto y me fui.  
Bilbo se sentía algo culpable y Beorn lo notó.  
-No te preocupes por ella, solo está actuando para hacerlo todo más dramático.  
Él asintió, pero solo se sintió un poco mejor.  
Me metí a la cama y decidí olvidarme de todos hasta la mañana siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Todavía no había amanecido y mi cuerpo decidió que sería mejor levantarse.  
Traté de dormir otra vez, pero no pude.  
-Nunca suelo levantarme tan temprano...  
Salí de la cama y decidí ir a dar un paseo.  
Los enanos dormían a pierna suelta como si nada pudiese hacerles daño y sonreí.  
-Enanos...  
Fuera de la casa flotaba una tenue niebla pero era sufuciente como para hacerte temblar de frío.  
Caminé por los alrededores de la granja y terminé sentada delante del lago.  
Un grupo de ardillas se me acercó y les di algo de comer.

Dentro de la casa Fili se despertó antes que los demás algo mareado y salió a caminar un poco para despejarse.  
Miré la superficie del lago y pese a lo fría que parecía me desvestí y salté dentro.  
Fili escuchó un ruido que provenía de su derecha y lo siguió hasta que se topó con un lago.  
Se escondió tras un árbol al ver que allí había alguien y se mantuvo escondido unos minutos hasta que le pudo la curiosidad.  
Lo único que pudo ver fue una espalda casi tan blanca como la nieve llena de pecas y pequeñas cicatríces.  
Noté que algo se movía entre los arbustos, pero no le di importancia ya que podría ser cualquier tipo de animalillo.  
Fili se quedó congelado pero reaccionó con la velocidad suficiente como para volver a la granja antes de que llegase yo.  
Se metió bajo la manta que compartía con su hermano y fingió dormir.  
Unos minutos después entré lo más sigilosamente que pude y volví a meterme en la cama para dormir hasta que amaneciese.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y grité de una forma horrible cuando vi que tenía una abeja enorme apoyada en la nariz.  
-¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó alarmado Beorn mientras entraba.  
-Otra vez la maldita abeja de las narices-me levanté y le abracé para hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.  
-Está bien, creí que era algo peor, baja a desayunar o te quedarás sin nada-me acarició la cara.  
-Ahora voy-le di un beso en la mejilla.  
Él se fue y me vestí como un rayo con una blusa beis, un chaleco color berenjena con bordados dorados, un pantalón marrón apagado y unas botas de cuero marrón que tenían un tacón del grosor de la mano de un hombre adulto.  
En cuanto pisé el suelo todos me miraron y se levantaron.  
-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?.  
Se colocaron en una hilera y se inclinaron.  
-Sentimos mucho lo de anoche-dijeron todos a la vez.  
-No pasa nada, es solo que reaccioné un poco mal, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se entere de lo que puedo hacer...-me sonrojé un poco y ellos volvieron a ponerse rectos.  
Nos sentamos a la mesa y desayunamos sin mucha prisa.  
Terminé de masticar y me acordé de algo.  
-¡Os voy a matar!-le de un par de collejas a Fili y a Kili.  
-¿A que ha venido eso?.  
Se rascaron la zona dolorida.  
Me acerqué a Thorin y le di un pellizco en la mejilla.  
-¡Por iros a retomar Erebor, es una misión suicida!.  
Intenté calmarme, pero no podía.  
Balin me cogió la mano y la apretó un poco.  
Respiré profundamente.  
-Lo siento.  
Bajé la cabeza.  
Thorin movió un poco la cabeza, Kili sonrió y Fili me miró algo rojo.  
-Tienes derecho a darles una reprimenda de vez en cuando.  
Dwalin me rodeó los hombros con el brazo y sonrió.  
Me cubrí la boca con la mano, pero no pude contener la risa y una gran carcajada escapó de mis labios.  
-Lo siento, no pretendía reíme.  
Gandalf me miró y volví a reírme.  
-Voy a ir a dar de comer a los gansos.  
Me solté de Dwalin y salí de la casa riéndome a más no poder.  
Bilbo miró a Beorn algo extrañado.  
-No te preocupes pequeño hobbit, de vez en cuando le dan ataques de risa.  
Todos se callaron y escucharon en silencio para ver si había parado.  
-Todavía se sigue riendo-le dijo Ori.  
-Se le pasará, dale unos minutos.  
Continuáron con el desayuno mientras me doblaba de risa junto al establo.


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbo se levantó de la mesa y salió a fuera a tomar algo de aire.  
Encontró un pequeño banco al pie de uno de los árboles y se sentó allí.  
-¿Disfrutando del sol Señor Bolsón?  
Me acerqué a él con un par de perros pegados a mis piernas.  
-Hace un día agradable.  
Me senté con él y uno de los perros se colocó sobre sus pies.  
Miró sorprendido al animal.  
-No te hará nada.  
Acaricié tras las orejas al que tenía delante y ladró.  
Bilbo dio un pequeño bote y sonreí.  
-¿Y desde cuando dices que conoces a Gandalf?.  
La pregunta me pilló desprevenida.  
-Siento si la pregunta es algo atrevida.  
Se frotó las manos algo nervioso.  
-No te preocupes por eso, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.  
Eché a los perros, que se fueron corriendo y le miré.  
-Conozco a Gandalf desde que tengo memoria, no importaba lo que hiciese o estuviera, siempre lo tenía encima y no me preocupaba lo más mínimo, por lo menos tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por mi, por que lo que viene a ser mi familia, no se preocupaban mucho la verdad.  
Suspiré y apoyé los codos en las rodillas.  
-Alguno se tendría que preocupar por ti.  
Negué lentamente.  
-Nadie lo hacía, puede que mi abuela viniese a verme alguna vez, pero pasé gran parte de mi infancia sola, lo cual me hace preguntarme como llegué a aprender a hablar, por que si hubiese sido por ellos no se habrían preocupado por enseñarme.  
El hobbit apoyó su mano en mi hombro.  
-Ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, cuando me fui con al mago empecé a conocer lo que era la felicidad, pero también aprendí muchas otras cosas y pude vivir aventuras que nadie normal en su sano juicio hubiese pensado jamás.  
-Mientras seas feliz creo que da igual como vivas tu vida.  
-Exacto, y eso lo aprendí a base de vivir experiencias buenas y malas.  
Al final terminamos pasando el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde.  
-Gracias por escucharme, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba así con nadie.  
Me agaché y le di un abrazo.  
Él se tensó un poco pero me rodeó con sus bracitos.  
-De nada, ahora ya sabes que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar estaré a tu disposición todo lo que necesites.  
Nos separamos y le di un beso en la frente.  
-Âkminrûk zu señor Bolsón.  
Entré en la casa y él se quedó allí un poco rojo hasta que entró también.  
Los enanos estaban sentados discutiendo sobre algo y aunque estaba algo lejor pude escuchar Erebor y algo sobre el bosque.  
-Vemu.  
Todos levantaron la cabeza y me saludaron.  
-¿Cuándo os iréis?.  
Gandalf se giró y apoyó su pipa en la mesa.  
-Partiremos mañana al alba, no podemos perder más tiempo.  
Me apoyé sobre una de las columnas que descansaban a ambos lados de las escaleras y Bilbo que acababa de entrar se sentó entre Balin y Thorin.  
-Entonces tendré que preparar las cosas esta noche.  
Todos los enanos me miraron algo sorprendidos.  
-No creeríais de verdad que me iba a quedar aquí sentada mientras vosotros váis hacia esa maldita montaña que solo os traerá la muerte.  
Thorin se levantó y se acercó.  
-No pienso permitir que vengas con nosotros, no dejaré que te pase nada malo.  
Me crucé de brazos y le miré muy seria.  
-Necesitaréis toda la yuda que podáis conseguir y no veo normal que me excluyas.  
-Lo hago por que nos importas y no quiero que mueras.  
-Si pero...  
-No vendrás.  
Me separé de la columna y bajé las escaleras.  
Al pisar el último escalón me giré.  
-¡Ya no soy ninguna niña Thorin!.  
Balin y Ori dieron un pequeño respingo en sus asientos al oirme gritar.  
-Y tú no entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada, Dis me mataría.  
En ese momento pensé en Dis y mi rabia creció.  
-¡Eso es, mete en esto a tu hermana, a la que habéis dejado sola para aventuraros en esta misión suicida!.  
Thorin se quedó sin palabras.  
-Prepararé mis cosas e iré con vosotros os guste o no.  
Me fui a la cama sin pronunciar una palabra más.

El salón se instaló un silencio muy incómodo y tras un rato Dwalin habló.  
-La niña tiene razón, ya no es una cría y creo que deberías darle una oportunidad de venir con nosotros.  
Él no dijo nada.  
-Ella conoce el bosque negro mucho mejor que vosotros, se dedicó a explorarlo entero y le es muy difícil perderse allí, así que nos podrá guiar por él.  
Thorin miró a Gandalf y suspiró.  
-Lo pensaré durante la noche, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Eilan.  
Tras esas palabras se levantó y se fue a dormir.  
Los demás enanos suspiraron e hicieron lo mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

Desperté algo nerviosa y permanecí sentada al borde de la cama respirando profundamente.  
-Seguramente no iré, pero aun así...  
Me vestí con lo mismo que había llevado el día anterior y bajé a desayunar.  
Los enanos ya estaban secogiendo sus cosas para marcharse cuanto antes y proseguir con su viaje.  
-¿No es un poco pronto para ti?.  
El enorme cambiaformas me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.  
-No podía dormir más.  
Comí algo de lo que me había puesto delante mientras observava a los enanos ir de un lado para otro guardando cosas.  
Noté como algo se me acercaba pero dedicí ignorarlo hasta que escuché una voz detrás de mi.  
-Buenos días señorita Brine.  
Me sobresalté y por el rabillo del ojo vi que era el hobbit.  
-Buenos días señor Bolsón.  
-Espero no haberte asustado.  
Me giré y sonreí.  
-Solo un poco, aunque ahora ya se que es cierto lo que decía Gandalf sobre lo sigilosa que es tu raza.  
-Es muy cierto, podemos llegar a ser casi imperceptibles si nos lo proponemos.  
Mientras hablábamos Thorin se acercó a nosotros.  
-¿Por qué no estáis preparando vuestras cosas?.  
Ambos nos giramos y me miró sonriendo.  
-No tenemos todo el día y nos queda mucho viaje por delante, así que venga, terminad de una vez.  
Me levanté más contenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y le besé la mejilla antes de correr a cambiarme y recoger mis cosas.  
Los demás rieron ante tal escena y terminaron de colocar sus bolsas.

Bajé unos veinte minutos después con la mochila y la capa en la mano.  
Beorn me dio algo de comida y salimos fuera a ensillar los ponis y el caballo de Gandalf.  
-¿Y tu caballo?.  
Fili y Kili me miraron algo confusos.  
El mago se situó a mi lado y apoyó su mano en mi hombro.  
-No va a necesitar caballo, se adelantará y nos esperará junto a la entrada del bosque.  
Todos se hicieron la misma pregunta, pero nadie la formuló en alto.  
-Voy a salir ya.  
Me acerqué a Bilbo y le di mis cosas.  
-¿Podrías llevarlo?.  
-Claro, faltaría más.  
Lo ató a su poni y adopté mi forma animal.  
Beorn recogió la ropa que se había quedado en el suelo.  
-La guardaré por si vuelves y la necesitas.  
-Gracias.  
Me despedí de todos y salí corriendo como un rayo blanco que pronto se perdió entre la maleza.  
Gandalf le dio las gracias a su viejo amigo y patieron rumbo al Bosque Negro.

Tardaron algo más de lo que había pensado en un principio, pero pronto aprecieron en el horizonte.  
Se bajaron de los ponis y los soltaron para que volviesen con Beorn y Gnadalf se me acercó.  
-Guíalos por el bosque lo mejor que puedas, y si se pierden o les ocurre algo, no vuelvas a por ellos bajo ningún concepto.  
Asentí y me subí a una roca.  
-No quiero que te vuelvan a capturar, a saber lo que podría hacerte Thranduil si vuelves a pisar su reino.  
Al oír aquel nombre se me erizó el pelaje.  
-Tranquilo, no les pasará nada.  
Bilbo se acercó a nosotros con mis cosas.  
-Gracias.  
Acercó un poco la mano para acariciarme pero la retiró justo antes de tocarme.  
-No me molesta que me acaricien, todo lo contrario, me encanta.  
Volvió a acercar la mano y me froté un poco contra ella.  
-Deberías vestirte ya.  
-Cierto.  
Me separé del hobbit y corrí hasta mis cosas.  
Tuve suerte de que Gnadalf me tapase para que los demás no me viesen desnuda.  
-Que frío...  
Me vestí lo más rápido que pude con una blusa de color melocotón que dejaba los hombros al descubierto, un pantalón marrón claro, unas botas marrón oscuro y un chaleco de color vino con hojas bordadas en dorado.  
Salí de detrás de Gandalf ya vestida y me acerqué a la mochila para sacar el cinturón y una daga.  
La capa se había caído a un lado y de ella extraje una espada, la cual até al cinturón.  
El mago volvió a subir a su caballo y me dejó sola con los enanos y el hobbit.  
-Parece que ahora la única persona que puede guiaros soy yo...  
Me puse la capa sobre los hombros, agarré mi mochila y me acerqué al bosque.  
-Venga, no tenemos tiempo que perder.  
Todos asintieron y entramos en el denso y oscuro bosque.


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado tanto tiempo explorando el bosque que no tenía mucha dificultad para moverme por él.  
-Si en algún momento deseáis deteneros solo tenéis que decírmelo.  
Nadie dijo nada y continuámos por el camino del que abjo ningún concepto debíamos abandonar.  
Los enanos hablaban entre si y parecían nerviosos.  
Me detuve y me di la vuelta con las manos apoyadas en la caderas.  
-No debéis de preocuparos, no dejaré que os pase nada, después de todo se lo prometí a Gnadalf.  
Thorin avanzó hasta mi y me dio un cariñoso apretón en el brazo.  
-Espero que sea verdad todo lo que el mago nos ha contado sobre ti.  
Sonreí y miré a lo demás.  
-Mientras no nos salgamos de camino no pasará nada.  
Seguimos el camino lo mejor que pudimos y paramos a descansar y comer algo.  
Me apoyé contra un anorme árbol e intenté detectar algún sonido, pero el silencio era tan intenso que dificultaba aquella sencilla tarea.  
-En cuanto acabéis nos pondremos en marcha, no quiero estar parada mucho tiempo.  
Bilbo se me acercó y se sentó a mi lado.  
-Jamás hubiese pensado que estaría tan oscuro, no se puede ver el sol.  
-Yo también pensaba así la primera vez que lo atravesé con Gandalf, pero a medida que lo exploré me di cuenta de que en él hay más de lo que parece a simple vista.  
-¿Durante cuánto teimpo estuviste explorando este lugar?.  
-Tres años, desde entonces no he vuelto a pisarlo hasta ahora.  
-¿Y nunca te perdiste?.  
Tosí un par de veces y bebí algo de agua.  
-Al principio si, Gandalf tuvo que sacarme de algún que otro aprieto, pero según pasaba el tiempo me iba familiarizando más con lo que me rodeaba y me resultaba mucho más difícil perderme.  
-Debió de costarte mucho.  
-No tanto, ahora mismo si quisiera podría atravesarlo de una punta a otra sin sufrir ningún tipo de incidente.  
Mientras continuábamos con la conversación vi como los enanos recogían los pocos objetos que habían sacado y se preparaban para seguir.  
-Me gustaría continuar esta conversación cuando tengamos más tiempo.  
Sonreí y antes de levantarme le puse la mano sobre el hombro.  
-Por supuesto.  
Ambos recogimos nuestras pertenencias y continuámos nuestro viaje por aquel antiguo y oscuro bosque.  
Ninguno de nosotros podía intuír si ya era de noche, pero estábamos tan cansados que decidimos montar el campamento para tratar de dormir un poco.  
-¿Os importa si duermo con vosotros?.  
Fili y Kili rieron.  
-Claro que no.  
Me tumbé entre los dos y nos cubrimos con un par de mantas.  
Dwalin y Glóin habían decidido montar guardia para evitar que nos pasase nada.  
-Buenas noches.  
Kili me dio un beso en la frente y yo le di otro a Fili.  
-Lomil ghelekh.

A pesar de haber dormido bastante desperté algo molesta.  
Por muchas veces que atravesase aquel lugar nunca podía dormir tranquila.  
Intenté levantarme, pero noté como algo me rodeaba la cintura.  
-¿Pero qué...?.  
Miré a mi lado y Fili me estaba agarrando como si nunca me fuese a soltar.  
Se me escapó una pequeña risita y volví a tumbarme, esta vez mirándole a él.  
Cerré los ojos y poco después noté como algo más se me acercaba.  
Miré de reojo y Kili también se había pegado contra mi.  
Analicé la situación cuidadosamente y en lo único que pude pensar fue en soltarme y levantarme, pero pensé en lo divertido que sería ver sus caras al despertar y se encontrasen así.  
Me coloqué en una postura más cómoda y noté como Fili me pegaba más contra él.

No supe muy bien cuanto tiempo pasó pero por fin nos despertamos todos.  
Fili lo hizo antes que nosotros dos y se quedó observándome un rato hasta que abrí un ojo y se levantó rápidamente algo rojo.  
-Buenos días.  
Bostecé y Kili se hundió más contra mi espalda.  
Reprimí un quejido y miré a su hermano.  
-Fili, despierta a Kili por lo que más quieras, me está clavando la nariz en la espalda.  
Fili se rió y zarandeó al otro enano.  
-Kili, despierta...  
Tras intentarlo algunas veces más for fin abrió los ojos y me soltó.  
Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó.  
-Con lo calentita y blandita que estaba esa almohada.  
-Me alegro de que aprecies lo blandita que soy.  
Reí y él se sonrojó.  
-Lo siento mucho Eilan.  
-No pasa nada, me recuerda a cuando dormíamos juntos en las Montañas Azules.  
Thorin se acercó a nosotros.  
-Debemos de movernos ya, llevamos aquí demasiado tiempo.  
-Será lo mejor.  
Nos adecentamos un poco y recogímos nuestras cosas.


End file.
